A Dirty Little Secret
by NancyHFord
Summary: Gibbs/Tony implied slash; In response to a 60-second challenge. Multiple apologies for taking so long to write this. I did, however, write it in two and a half hours. Does that count? Reviews are always welcome but please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

A Dirty Little Secret

By GibbsGirl Nancy

**AN/Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. All hail DPB!**

_Gibbs/Tony implied slash; one shot but possibly more; in response to a "60 second porn challenge"_.

Chapter One

"I'm just your dirty little secret, Jet. Something you don't want anyone else to know about," Tony spat out, disgusted with Gibbs' reaction. "I'm a toy to you, aren't I?"

"No, Tony. You're not a toy," he repeated his lover's accusation. "I just don't want to out us to the team.

"They won't care," Tony countered. "They love us," his voice cracked, trying to reason, "They won't care that we're together."

His lover of just a few months shifted on his feet, "Tony…the thing is…" he hesitated. "This could affect our careers. And yeah, I can retire…It's time for me. Hell, it's probably past time. But I won't let them destroy _your_ career."

"I don't care," Tony whispered. "I don't care anymore. I just want us to be together."

"Tony…" he started. On the surface, his voice was calming but down deep, he was afraid. Afraid he'd never find the love with anyone else that they had together.

"Jet, I love you. I want to be with you. I don't care about anything else," he pleaded. "Don't…don't end this. Don't end _us_."

"I have to, Tony. Don't you see? I have to for your sake," he answered. "This is…" it was his turn for his voice to crack. "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"No…please, Jet," Tony sobbed. "Don't."

"I have to," he whispered, his eyes welling up with tears. "I have to, Tony," his voice stronger. He had to be a hard ass now. He had to be the strong one albeit the complete idiot for walking out of Tony's life.

"Tony…there's one thing I have to say and then…I have to go," he said, trying to be strong and knowing that when he walked out of that apartment, he'd fall apart on his own.

Tony swallowed hard, knowing what was coming. He didn't think he could take it. He was being rejected all over again. "Jet," he whispered. "Please…don't."

He put his hand up as if telling him to wait. "This is hard, Tony. This is so hard for me." He'd known two real loves his whole life, Shannon and Tony. The others didn't seem to matter. They didn't have what it took he reasoned. "But, this has to stop. We have to stop."

Tony hit his knees, sobbing. "No," he pleaded. "No, Jet."

"We'll see each other at work. And we'll be good at work but that's it. I can't keep doing this to you." He watched his lover fall apart in front of him. "You're strong, Tony. You're a great agent. You don't need me, Tony. You don't," he tried to reason with him through the tears. "You've never…you've never been my dirty little secret. I love you," he said, running his fingers through Tony's hair. "And I'll never forget how you made me feel. Thank you."

AN: I love feedback but be gentle. This started as a a one-shot but am thinking about writing more. Y'all let me know if you're interested.


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS fanfic

A Dirty Little Secret

by Gibbs_Girl Nancy

**AN: many apologies for the long wait. I think this is a nice little chapter to start the ball rolling. As always, I love feedback. I wrote this chapter this morning without the benefit of a beta reader so please be gentle...this is the first thing I've written in almost a year. **

Chapter Two

It had been a long three day weekend and they weren't on call. Gibbs resisted the urge to pick up the phone more times than he cared to admit. He loved him more than anything but couldn't risk loosing him. And he knew, or he thought he knew, that if Tony lost his career, he'd blame him.

The elevator doors opened and Tony strode in wearing that black suit and skinny tie that made him look so delicious.

"Good morning, everybody. How was your weekend?" Tony asked, trying oh-so-hard not to let his voice crack.

Gibbs watched him from behind the monitor and wished he could take it all back. He knew he couldn't but he damn sure wanted to. _Okay, so I was wrong and maybe we could make this work? No, no...he would have to give up his career and that'd be hell for him. I won't make him do it. _Gibbs listened to himself for a minute and then realized that everyone was watching him.

"Boss?" McGee started. "Do we have a case?"

"No, nothing yet."

"Good, that's good," he answered. I'm going to work on a cold case file that I started on last week, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure, McGee. That's fine."

He got up and started walking towards the stairs, "DiNozzo, MTAC."

Tony got up and glanced over at Tim. _ Wasn't sure why he hadn't broken down yet. Just seeing him was enough to bring him to his knees. _Tim nodded silent encouragement. _ He'd been fine about the whole thing when he finally stopped crying long enough to tell him. No judgment there. Just words of encouragement and a lot of listening. He was such an great friend. Abby was lucky to have him. And if Tim wasn't straight and Tony wasn't still in love with Gibbs... Nah. _Tony _did_ smile at the thought tho.

"Today, DiNozzo," Gibbs called from the top of the stairs.

Tony dashed up the stairs and past Gibbs.

"Hey," Gibbs started. Tony paused and slowly turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"You look good."

He started to have a smart-ass answer like "Of course I do" but decided on "thanks. So do you."

"You okay?"

"Well, I have to be, don't I?"

"Tony," he said, stepping a little closer, "I haven't stopped loving you. I just can't justify destroying both our careers in the process."

"So breaking my heart is sufficient enough for ya?"

"I didn't want to, baby. I didn't," he explained. "No other choice."

"You don't get to call me baby anymore," he said and then, "Says who, Jet? Says who?" Tony answered defiantly.

The director came out of his office and stood waiting at the door to MTAC. "You two ready?"

"Him," he answered quietly and walked past Tony and towards the director.

Abby rushed out of the elevator and up to McGee's desk. "Well?" she asked. "How's Tony? Did he look upset? What was he wearing? Did he have on the skinny tie? Cos the skinny tie looks..."

"Abby!" Tim practically had to yell at her to get her to stop talking. "Tony's okay. He was wearing the skinny tie. He went up to MTAC with the boss," he answered glancing up the stairs.

"I'm just glad you were there for him, Timmy."

"Yeah, me too. You should've seen him when I got there. He was a mess."

Abby looked distraught that her friend was going through all that, "but he's okay now, right? I just can't believe that Gibbs broke up with him. Why? Did Tony say he gave him a reason?"

"Abbs, all I know is what Tony said. That he didn't want him to loose his career." McGee was used to her rapid fire questions. They'd been together for years but never in public. They didn't want to have a confrontation with Gibbs about two agents dating.

The two men came down the stairs, Gibbs in front with Tony a step or two behind. Ordinarily, Tony loved the view but this time he tried to be as professional as he could be. It wasn't working very well. Yeah, he still looked.

"Boss...a word," Tony said, standing up and buttoning his jacket.

Gibbs nodded and the two agents walked towards the conference room. Okay, it was the elevator but it was still quiet and with the stop car pulled, secure.

The two men stepped in the elevator and before it moved, Tony pulled the stop car button and faced the love of his life.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you," they said in unison and smiled at the gesture. Gibbs pulled Tony close, "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you, too" Tony answered through tears. "Was that our first fight? Cos I don't wanna fight anymore."

Gibbs shook his head, "No, that wasn't our first fight."

Tony was crestfallen...he'd gotten his hopes up that they would be back together by the end of the day but now...

Gibbs lifted Tony's chin and kissed the end of his nose. "Baby that was our last fight."

**AN: I'd write more but am falling asleep at the keyboard. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
